Square $ABCD$ is constructed along diameter $AB$ of a semicircle, as shown. The semicircle and square $ABCD$ are coplanar. Line segment $AB$ has a length of 6 centimeters. If point $M$ is the midpoint of arc $AB$, what is the length of segment $MC$? Express your answer in simplest radical form. [asy]
size(4cm);

dotfactor = 4;
defaultpen(linewidth(1)+fontsize(10pt));

pair A,B,C,D,M;
A = (0,1);
B = (1,1);
C = (1,0);
D = (0,0);
M = (.5,1.5);

draw(A..M..B--C--D--cycle);
draw(A--B);

dot("A",A,W);
dot("M",M,N);
dot("B",B,E);
dot("C",C,E);
dot("D",D,W);

draw(M--C,linetype("0 4"));

[/asy]
Answer: If we let $E$ be the midpoint of line segment $AB$ and $F$ be the midpoint of $CD$, then line segment $MF$ will pass through point $E$. Also, $MF$ is perpendicular to $CD$, so $\triangle MFC$ is a right triangle. Now, if we can find the lengths of $MF$ and $FC$, we can use the Pythagorean Theorem to find the length of $MC$.

[asy]
size(4cm);

dotfactor = 4;
defaultpen(linewidth(1)+fontsize(10pt));

pair A,B,C,D,E,F,M;
A = (0,1);
B = (1,1);
C = (1,0);
D = (0,0);
E = (.5,1);
F = (.5,0);
M = (.5,1.5);

draw(A..M..B--C--D--cycle);
draw(A--B);
draw(M--E--F);

dot("A",A,W);
dot("M",M,N);
dot("B",B,E);
dot("C",C,E);
dot("D",D,W);
dot("E",E,NW);
dot("F",F,NW);

draw(M--C,linetype("0 4"));
draw((.5,.1)--(.6,.1)--(.6,0));
[/asy]

Since $F$ is the midpoint of $CD$ and $CD$ has length $6$, $FC$ has length $3$. $EF$ has length $6$, because it has the same length as the side length of the square. $ME$ is the radius of the semicircle. Since the diameter of the semicircle is $6$ (the same as the side length of the square), $ME$ has length $3$. Now, $MF = ME + EF = 3 + 6 = 9$. Finally, from the Pythagorean Theorem, we have that $MC^2 = MF^2 + FC^2 = 9^2 + 3^2 = 90$, so $MC = \sqrt{90} = \boxed{3\sqrt{10}}$ cm.